Meeting Over A Cup Of Coffee
by Losing-What-I-Never-Found
Summary: Set in modern day. Rose is a waitress at a coffee shop. When she bumps into someone on accident, he changes her life forever. Please R&R, It would mean a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rose DeWittBukater, 24 years old, is a waitress who has worked at a local coffee shop for the past five years. Out of those five years she's worked at the coffee shop, she's never met anyone who could grab her attention so much as by talking to her or even looking at her, until now.

Rose was walking out of the kitchen, over to a table with a customer's order. She wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing, and bumped into someone. The cup with the order of coffee fell, sending shards of glass and coffee over the tile floor and all over her. She bent down to pick them up with a towel she had in a front pocket of her apron.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

Rose immediately looked up and saw a man with crystal looking blue eyes and shaggy blond hair in front of her.

"It's alright. I should look where I'm going." She said with a sweet smile.

"Well that makes two of us." He said with a chuckle. "Let me help you." He returned the smile.

Rose continued to pick up the glass off the floor and allowed the man in front of her to help. It wasn't very often people would offer to help clean something up after a little accident like that. Most would just say 'sorry' and be on their way. After the mess was cleaned up he helped her up off the floor.

"Again, I'm sorry." He said.

"That's alright, accidents happen. I'll just get another cup." Rose said with a small smile.

The man just nodded. "Well I should be heading off. Have a good day, miss and once again, I'm sorry."

She nodded in return and replied "You too and me too." She laughed.

He turned around and walked out the door of the coffee shop.

Rose then walked back into the kitchen and got another cup of coffee, and walked back over to the customer's table. She apologized for the long wait and accidentally spilling the coffee the first time and asked if he needed anything else. He replied with a 'No' and 'That's ok.' Rose then smiled nicely and nodded, and went to tend to more customers.

**-x-x-x-x-**

At the end of the day she she grabbed her purse and coat from the back room and headed out the door to go home.

When she got to her small one bedroom apartment she unlocked the door and went on inside to the living room. She turned on the television to the news channel and laid her keys and purse on the side table next to a chair. She walked into her bedroom and removed her shoe and let down her hair. She then grabbed her pajamas off her bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

When she got out of the shower she got dressed and ready for bed. Walking back into the living room to watch some tv, she couldn't help but think about the man with the crystal blue eyes and soft voice that she had bumped into earlier. Rose hadn't seen him around before, that's not to say he never was there when she wasn't working, but still. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She couldn't figure out what it was about him that she seemed to take a liking to. Questions started coming to her mind: Who was he? Did he live in town? Would she see him again? These were all questions which she had no answer to. She hoped to figure out who he was, if he lived in town, and had certainly hoped to see him again.

Rose watched a television for a few more minutes before shutting it off and heading to bed. She turned the blanket down and got into bed covering herself up and drifted off to sleep with the hope that she would soon see the man again.

***I hope everyone liked this. It would mean a lot if you all could review and tell me what you think. Do you like it? Do you not like it? What are your opinions (please don't be too harsh). Please review. :)***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rose's alarm clock went off at 6a.m. She rolled over half asleep and hit the snooze button only to sleep for an extra ten minutes. The next time her alarm went off she tiredly turned the alarm off and got out of bed. 'I don't want to go to work today...' She said to herself as she made her way into the bathroom to get ready for work. She took a quick shower, blow dried her hair, got dressed, put a little make up on and headed into her small kitchen to make her a cup of coffee. She still had another fifteen minutes before she had to leave for work so she turned on the news and drank her coffee. Suddenly she remembered the man at the coffee shop the day before and smiled. She really hoped to see him again and get his name.

After about ten minutes she grabbed her purse, keys, and her coat and headed off to work. When she got there she put everything in the back room and grabbed her apron and name tag off the shelf and put them on.

"Oh good, you're here." Claire, a woman she worked with said. "We seem to be really busy this morning."

"I can see that." Rose said.

Rose didn't particularly like Claire. It wasn't that she wasn't nice or anything, there was just something about her she didn't like.

"Rose, a man at table ten just came in. Can you go take his order?" Helen, Rose's boss asked.

"Sure." Rose replied with a nod and a smile.

She walked over to the table with her pad of paper and a pen.

"Hello. I'm Rose and I'll be your server today. What can I get you?"

"Just a coffee, please." The man replied.

Rose wasn't paying much attention until she heard the man's voice. She quickly looked up. It was the man who she ran into yesterday.

"Alright. Anything else?" Rose asked with a smile.

The man, like Rose, wasn't paying much attention either. He replied with a "No, thank you."

Rose just nodded and walked off to get a cup of coffee. Just as she was walking away the man looked up and realized she was the one he bumped into the day before.

Like Rose, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her face never left his mind since he ran into her accidentally. He didn't know what, but there was definitely something about her that just stood out.

Rose returned with his order. "Here you go." She said with a kind smile.

Just as she was about to turn away the man said, "You look nice."

Rose turned around. "What?" Trying to hide the fact she was blushing.

"You look nice. You know, without the coffee all over you." He smiled.

Rose looked down and smiled. "Thank you." She said with a slight laugh.

"You're welcome. I'm Jack." He said smiling.

"Rose." She replied.

"Nice to meet you...well meet you again." He chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, too, Jack." Smiling.

Rose quickly gathered herself together, trying not to blush and laugh. "I should get back to work."

Jack just nodded with a smile. "Could you bring me the check, please, Rose."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Rose nodded and walked over to the front counter to get his check.

When she returned he was gone. She looked on the table where he had left a ten dollar bill and a note on a napkin that said: "It was nice to meet you, Rose. I hope to see you again soon. Keep the change. -Jack"

Rose smiled a little as she read the note and put it in her pocket along with the money. Rose made her way back into the kitchen and just as she walked in Claire was standing next to the coffee machine.

"What was that all about?" She asked kind of snobbish like.

"What was what?" Rose asked acting the same way back.

"You and that guy at the table near the window. What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just talking."

Claire raised one eyebrow and then walked past Rose and out of the kitchen.

'What's her problem?' Rose thought to herself as she walked out of the kitchen and went to tend to another customer.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

At the end of her shift Rose walked into the back room to collect her belongings and head on out for the night, after she collected her pay check. As usual, when Rose got home she turned on the tv and got ready for bed.

The next morning Rose decided to go down to the pier. When she got there she took off her sandles and walked barefoot. She liked the way the warm sand felt on her feet and between her toes. She walked along the ocean for quite a while before stopping to sit down in the sand. As she stared out at the ocean the only thing that came to mind was Jack. She could picture his crystal blue eyes and shaggy blond hair. She could even hear him say her name like he did the day before when they introduced theirselves. She couldn't get him out of her mind, even if she wanted to, and she certainly did not want to get him out of her mind.

"I wonder what he's doing right now?" Rose asked herself. "What does he do for a living?" "What's his life like?" All these questions and more came to her mind. What was it about Jack that made it entirely impossible to get him out of her mind? Little did she know that Jack was also on the same beach wondering about her as well.

***I hope everyone likes this so far. It would mean a lot if you all would review this and tell me what you think. :)***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack was sitting on the pier drawing people that were standing or sitting still. He loved to draw, it was the only other thing he did other than go to work for a car insurance company. As he was drawing he couldn't help but think of Rose. He wondered what she was doing at that very moment. He smiled to himself as he thought about her emerald green eyes and her red curly hair that was tied up in a bun when he met her. A few more thoughts went through his mind for the next hour or so before he decided to pack up all his drawing materials and head home for the night.

As he was walking along the beach to get to the parking lot a ways away, he stopped where he was when he caught a quick glance of red hair walk past him. He was sure it was Rose, there wasn't anyone else he's ever seen with the curly red hair like she had. He stood there a second pondering weather or not to go up and talk to her. After all he did want to see her again, preferably outside of the coffee shop. He started to walk faster towards her until he came close enough to call her name.

"Rose?" Jack called out, hoping he was right that it was her so he wouldn't look like an idiot if she didn't turn around.

Quickly she turned around to see who it was that had called her name, and luckily for Jack, it was Rose.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Rose asked confused, but happy to see him again.

"I was just drawing." He said as he made his way closer to her.

Rose smiled. "You draw?" Rose asked interested.

"Yeah." He said as he got to be a couple of feet away from her. "It's one of my hobbies I like to do when I'm not working."

"What kind of things do you draw?" Rose asked.

"People mostly. Sometimes landscapes." Replied Jack with a smile.

'That sounds interesting." She smiled.

"Yeah. So enough about me. What are you doing here?" Asked Jack.

"I just came here because it was nice out and wanted to take a walk on the beach, along side the ocean."

"It is pretty nice out, isn't it." Jack said trying to keep the conversation going.

"It is." Rose said. "I was just about to head home. What about you?"

"Same here, but I could go for some coffee. What about you?" Jack asked.

"Coffee? At 7 at night? Sounds..." Rose paused before replying with a smile. "Coffee sounds great."

Jack chuckled. "Alright. Great. I'll buy."

Rose agreed since he offered to pay, even though she didn't feel like he should have to.

They started to walk to the local coffee shop just next to the pier. When they got there he opened the door and let her walk in first. When they found a table to sit at a waiter came to take their order.

"What can I get for you today?" Asked the waiter.

"Just a coffee." Jack replied.

"A coffee for me too." Rose said.

The waiter went off to get their order, leaving Rose and Jack to talk for a couple minutes.

"So, Jack, what do you work as?" Rose asked to start a conversation.

"I work at a car insurance company. I sell insurance to people." Jack replied to her question.

"That sounds like a pretty good job." Rose said.

"Yeah. I mean if you don't mind being on the phone all day, then it's a pretty good job." He laughed.

Rose just smiled. She wasn't real good at starting a conversation. They sat quietly until the waiter came back with their order.

Rose and Jack thanked the waiter and he left.

"So, Rose, what's a hobby of yours?"

Rose looked up from stirring her coffee. "I don't really have a hobby. I just work and go home. Boring, I know." She said with a laugh.

"That's not boring." Said Jack trying to think of what to say next.

For two people who obviously liked each other and saw something in one another, they couldn't come up with anything to say. They sat in silence for a few more minutes and finished their coffee before getting up to leave.  
Jack paid the bill and walked out the door after Rose.

"I should be getting back home. It was nice to see you again. Thank you for the coffee." Rose said.

"Same here. It is getting late." Jack said. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Smiling. "Sure." Rose said.

Jack returned the smile and they walked to her apartment. When they got there Rose stood on the top step. "I had a great time. Thanks for the coffee and walking me home." Said Rose.

"You're welcome. Maybe we could do this some other time?" Jack asked.

"I'd like that." Rose smiled. "If you would like I could give you my number and whenever you want to hang out, you can call me."

"Okay." Jack said.

Rose wrote down her number on a sheet of paper she had in her purse and exchanged it with Jack. He, in return, gave her his number.

"Well, I'll see you soon then, Rose."

"Alright. See you soon." Rose smiled.

"Goodnight." Jack said smiling back at her.

"Goodnight, Jack."

He nodded and walked on down the steps and waited for Rose to unlock the door and go inside. When she did he made his way down the street and back to the beach parking lot where his car was. Rose sat her purse down on the coffee table and smiled.

This was definitely going to be the start of a great friendship, or maybe even more.

***I hope everyone liked this chapter. Thank you to: jakefan, Ella, motospy653, almonforti and SarahDawson93 for the reviews so far. I'm glad you all like the story so far and want me to continue. As always, please review. :)***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jack was sitting at his desk at work, on the phone trying to sell car insurance to people. When he hung up the phone after being hung up on, he looked up at the clock. Three o'clock. He still had two more hours of this. He loathed working at a car insurance company. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have to try and sell insurance, and in the process of that get some rude person on the other side of the call hang up on him. Jack sighed. It was only Monday meaning he still had four more days until the weekend, and until he got his paycheck. He stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him. Bored out of his mind, just scrolling up and down on the mouse.

"Bored?" Michael, one of his co-workers, who sat in a desk beside him asked.

"Completely." Jack answered. "Ready to get out of here."

"Same here. At least next Thursday we all get the day off for the holidays."

"Great." Jack said. "I need a day off, not counting weekends. But then we all have to be back Friday." Jack rolled his eyes.

Michael just laughed slightly. "Yeah, but then it's the weekend again."

"And the whole thing starts all over again that Monday." Replied Jack.

"So you have any plans for the holidays?" Michael said typing on the computer.

"None. You?"

"I'm asking for Friday off then i'm going to Nebraska with my wife and son until Sunday, and renting a cabin for the 4th of July."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out." Jack said.

"Yeah." Michael replied.

Jack just nodded and turned back around to face the computer screen. He picked up the phone and called another number on the call list to try and sell insurance. He did this continuously for the next two hours until he had about fifteen minutes left of work. Then he just started to pack up to get ready to leave. When it got around to being five o'clock Jack couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough. He headed for the parking lot, threw his belongings in the passenger seat of his 2000 Nissan Altima and headed to his apartment. When he got there he unlocked the door and walked in laying his stuff down on the kitchen counter and shutting the door. Jack was too tired to care that his apartment was a mess. The dishes weren't done, most of his laundry was on his bedroom floor, and the living room had papers that had fallen off the side table and onto the floor.

Jack made his way over to the couch, turned on the tv to some game show, then shortly after he had fallen asleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rose was watching a movie on tv when she heard a knock on the door. She got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked to the door and opened it.

"Rachael, hi. What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

Rachael was one of Rose's friends from work.

"A girl's night out, remember?"

Rose looked confused. "It's Monday night though?" Rose said in a confused tone.

"I know. We always do this though. I mean I know we usually don't hang out this late or on a Monday, but since I'm going to be out of town for a couple of weeks, I figured maybe you wouldn't mind hanging out?" She said in a persuasive voice.

Rose turned her head around to look at the clock. nine-twenty. She took a moment to think before answering.

"Alright. Come on in." Rose said opening the door further to allow Rachael to come in as she turned on the light. "Just let me get ready. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Ok." Rachael nodded as she took a seat on the couch.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Yeah." Rachael said standing up from the couch and heading towards the door.

Rose grabbed her coat and followed behind Rachael as she walked out the door, leaving Rose to shut and lock it.

"So where are we going?" Rose asked. "Who's car are we taking?"

"I was thinking going to watch the fireworks display a few miles from here or shopping. And I don't care which car we take." Rachael said.

"Okay. Well I don't have much money so if we shop, I'll be shopping cheap. How about we take my car?" Rose more or less stated rather than asked.

"Alright. Well whatever you want to do. Shop? Fireworks? Maybe both?" Asked Rachael.

"We can do both if you want. I don't really care. I wasn't really planning on going out tonight so, whatever you want to do is fine with me." Rose said trying not to sound rude or annoyed by the fact Rachael came by late and wanted to have a girl's night out on a Monday.

"Let's do both then. Fireworks don't start until eleven, so we can shop 'til then." Rachael said.

They walked to Rose's car and got in. "So where are we going to shop so late?" Rose asked.

"The mall's always open until midnight." Replied Rachael.

"Why do I get the feeling you had this planned before you came to my apartment?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow as she pulled out onto the road and headed towards the mall.

"Because I did." Rachael said laughing.

Rose just shook her head. "I hate you right now." Said Rose.

"I know." Rachael said with a slight smile. "But what else would you have done?"

"Watch tv. Sleep." Rose said.

"See. This will be more fun than tv or sleep." Rachael said.

"Yeah until I wake up late for work tomorrow morning." Rose said with the sound of annoyance in her voice.

Rachel just kept quiet and looked out the passenger side window.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

After Rose and Rachael went shopping they went to the fireworks display. The place was packed. More than likely because it was so close to the 4th of July. They found a place by the fence and leaned against it.

"This should be fun!" Rachael yelled loudly so Rose could hear her amongst all the talking and fireworks going off.

"Yes it should!" Rose yelled back. "But it won't be. I'd rather be back home sleeping. But no, you drag me out here in the middle of the night." Rose mumbled under her breath so Rachel couldn't hear her.

They stood there watching the fireworks for a several minutes until Rose noticed someone in the crowd of people. She stood there a moment hoping they would turn around so she could see a face. When they didn't Rose decided to go over to see if it was who she thought it was.

"I'll be right back!" Rose yelled to Rachael.

"Okay, where are you going?"

"Just over there!" Rose pointed forward.

"Okay!"

Rose walked past many of the people until she caught sight of who it was she saw before.

"Jack?" Rose asked loudly tapping him on the shoulder.

Turning around he smiled. "Rose? What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"My friend drug me out tonight." Rose said.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Wow were you that hard to get to come out here tonight that she had to drag you?"

Rose just laughed. "Oh, yeah."

"Sorry that was a bad joke." Jack said with a smile.

"No, that's alright. It was actually quite funny. So what are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Just hanging around I guess." Jack laughed slightly.

Rose just smiled.

"That's pretty cool, huh?" Jack asked pointing to the firework that lit up in the sky as the American Flag.

"Yeah it is. It amazes me how people can be so creative as to make a firework in shapes like that." Rose said with a smile.

"Same here." Jack returned the smile.

Rose had been gone for more than twenty minutes ,and Rachael was starting to worry that she may have left her there since she didn't come back. So she decided to try and find her. After walking past many people she finally caught sight of Rose. She wasn't hard to miss when it came to her curly red hair.

"Rose?" Rachael called out getting no answer. "Rose!"

Rose finally heard Rachael's voice the second time and turned around. "Oh, hey Rachael."

"I was starting to think you left here without me!" Rachel laughed.

"Oh no I wouldn't do that!" Rose rolled her eyes. "Rachel, this is Jack. He's a good friend of mine."

"Hi, Jack." Rachael said reaching her hand out for Jack to shake.

"Hi, Rachael." Jack shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Rachael smiled kindly.

All three of them stood there together for a while until Rose spoke up.

"Well it's like two in the morning so I guess we should get going."

"Alright. Goodnight Rose. Nice to meet you Rachel." Jack said with a smile.

"Goodnight to you, too, Jack." Rose said smiling back.

"It was nice to meet you too." Said Rachel.

"Would you like me to walk you two out to your car? I'm only asking because I have to head out of here, too." Jack said.

"Sure." Said Rose.

Jack just smiled and the three of them started to walk towards the exit gate. When they got to Rose's car they said their goodbyes.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow in the coffee shop. Or at least I hope I will?" Jack asked.

"Yes you will. Have a good night Jack. Thank you for walking us out." Rose smiled.

"Yes thank you. It was nice to meet you." Rachael said.

"It was no problem at all. Rose, I'll see you tomorrow. And Rachel it was nice meeting you too." Jack smiled kindly towards Rose.

Rose and Rachel got in the car and backed out of the parking space waving goodbye. Jack waved back to them before they headed down the road.

"What was that about?" Rachael asked.

"What was what?"

"You and Jack. You were all googly eyed and smiling at him a lot." Rachael said.

"He's just a friend that's all." Rose stated.

"Okay whatever you say." Said Rachael as she stared out the window.

***So I hope everyone liked this chapter. Thank you for the reviews on the other chapters and I hope to get more on this chapter. So please review and tell me what you think. :)***


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello. Just wanted to let you all know that I'll post a new chapter in a couple of weeks. I'm going on a short vacation so when I get back, I'll post a new chapter. Also, this will give me some time to figure out what to write/where to go with the story, and focus a little more on my vidding (video editing).  
Sorry for any inconvenience.

-Losing-What-I-Never-Found


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Out late last night?" Claire asked in a less than amused tone.

"Yeah. Why?" Rose asked as she walked by her and into the back room.

"Because you came in late." Claire said following her into the back room.

"Point?" Rose asked annoyed.

"Out with that guy weren't you?"

Rose just rolled her eyes and grabbed her name tag off the shelf. "What's it to you?"

Claire just shrugged her shoulders. "You like him?"

Rose walked past her putting on her name tag as she walked into the kitchen to avoid her question.

"Well?" Clarie asked hoping to get an answer.

"Well what, Claire? It's none of your business weather I like him or not." Rose stated raising her voice.

Claire just shook her head and walked out of the kitchen.

Rose followed out behind her shortly after and took customer's orders when she saw Jack walk in.

Jack waved at Rose as she made her way over to his table.

"Hello Jack." She smiled.

"Hello, Rose. How are you?" He smiled back.

"Tired, but I'm alright. How about you?"

"Same." Jack chuckled.

"So what can I get for you today?" Rose asked.

"Just a coffee." He replied.

Rose nodded and walked away into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, and walked back to his table.

"Here you go." Said Rose.

"Thanks." Jack said.

Just as Rose was walking away to tend to more customers, Jack spoke up.

"Would you like to go out to dinner sometime? I mean just as friends."

Rose turned around and replied. "I'd love to." She smiled trying not to squeal and walked away.

Fifteen minutes later Rose returned. "Would you like more coffee?"

"No thanks. I should be heading off to work. Could you bring me the bill?" Jack asked kindly with a smile.

"Sure." Rose walked up to the front counter got the bill and walked back over handing it to Jack.

"Here you go." Rose said with a smile.

Jack just smiled, got out the money he needed to pay for the coffee, and handed it to Rose.

"I'll see you soon then." He said as he got up from the table.

"See you soon." Rose smiled at him.

He smiled back at her before walking out the door, and heading to work.

***Okay so it's taken longer than I thought it would to update this. I've had family visiting and went to go visit family and had a lot of things going on for the past couple of weeks, but I finally updated this. Also school starts back in less than two weeks so I'm going to try and update the story before then, because I don't know how much time I'll have to update it once school starts. On the plus side I'll be a senior, meaning it will be my last year in high school. Which makes me really happy and at the same time sad because it's basically the end, and the few friends I do have will be moving states and leaving me. :( But anyway, I know it's a short chapter but I hope you all like it anyway. Please review. :)***


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**{A Few Weeks Later}**

Rose was in the kitchen making herself dinner when she heard the phone ring. She turned the stove down to the lowest number and went into the living room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, Rose. It's Jack."

"Hi, Jack. How are you?" Rose said in a cheerful voice.

"I'm good. You?" Replied Jack.

"I'm good. So what are you up to?" Rose walked back into the kitchen and kept fixing herself dinner as Jack replied.

"Actually, I just called to see if you wanted to go out to dinner this weekend?" He asked waiting for an answer.

Rose just smiled and answered, "I'd love to. What day this weekend?"

"Great. Uh..whatever day is good for you." He said.

"It doesn't matter to me." Rose replied.

"Saturday around seven sound good?" Jack asked.

"Saturday around seven? Yeah that sounds great!" Rose replied happily.

"Alright then, so I'll pick you up Saturday around seven?" Jack asked.

"Yep. Sounds like a plan. See you then." Replied Rose.

"Okay, see you then, Rose. Have a good night."

"You too. Bye, Jack." Rose smiled as she hung up the phone and finished cooking.

When she finished eating she got ready for bed. She went into the living room and grabbed a book off the shelf and curled up on the couch, reading it until she fell asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jack's alarm clock went off. He turned over half asleep to look at the clock. "It can't be seven in the morning already.." He said tiredly. He hit the snooze button and fell asleep for another twenty or so minutes before throwing the blankets off him, and getting out of bed. He took a quick shower and got dressed. After that he walked into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, even though he knew he was going to go to the coffee shop. He really only did that to see Rose. When the coffee was made he got a cup from the cabinet and poured the coffee into it. Jack walked into the living room and flipped on the television to watch the news for a few minutes, before getting up and making sure he had everything he needed for work. Jack walked out the door and made sure he had his keys before shutting and locking the door. He walked over to his car, got in and headed down the road towards the coffee shop.

When he walked through the door Rose spotted him as she was walking out of the kitchen to bring a customer their order. Rose just smiled and nodded at him. He did the same and took a seat next to the door.

"Hello, Jack." Smiled Rose.

"Hi, Rose. Just a coffee." He smiled back.

"Alright." She said as she wrote down his order.

"So we're still on for dinner tomorrow night, right?" Jack asked before Rose walked away.

"Yes." Rose smiled.

Jack smiled back and watched Rose walk away into the kitchen. When she came back she set his coffee down on the table. "Here you go." Rose said with a smile.

"Thank you." Jack replied.

Rose just nodded and continued waiting on other customers and taking their orders as they came in. Jack sat there and drank his coffee while watching her rush around getting customer's orders and cleaning tables. He couldn't help but smile and even laugh a little while watching her. Although anytime she turned to look at him, he quickly turned around and looked out the window.

Shortly after Rose went back to where Jack was sitting.

"Would you like more coffee?" Rose asked.

"No, thanks. I should be heading off to work." Jack said as he stood up and handed Rose the money to pay for the coffee. "Have a good day. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Alright. You too. See you soon." Rose said with a smile.

Jack nodded and walked off, but before he could make it out the door Rose called out to him. "Next time don't be so obvious."

Jack looked at her with a confused look. "Huh?"

"I saw you staring at me for like ten minutes." Rose laughed.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Jack said as he laughed and looked the other way, getting somewhat embarrassed.

"I'll see you soon, Jack." Rose laughed.

"See you soon." He replied back. And with that he headed out the door, and off to work.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rose looked at the clock on the wall behind the counter. "Finally, it's the weekend." Rose said to herself as she went to gather up her things from the back room. As she headed for the door to leave Rachael walked in.

"Hey Rose!" She said as she walked through the door.

Rose looked up. "Rachael! Hi! When did you get back in town?" She asked.

"Yesterday. Went to hang out with some of my family." Rachael replied.

"Sounds fun. Have a good time?" Rose said setting her purse down on an empty table.

"I had a great time! I even met a guy!" Rachael said excitedly.

"Really? That's awesome!" Rose said. She picked up her belongings from the table and motioned towards the door to let Rachael know to walk out.

Rachael walked out the door with Rose following beside her. "What's his name? What's he like?" Rose started to ask a lot of questions.

"Well.." Rachael started off trying not to squeal. "his name is Lucas. He's a really nice guy, and he lives around here!" She exclaimed.

"Really? That's great!" Rose said happy for her friend.

"Yeah! So anyway, how are things with you and...what's his name?" Rachael asked forgetfully.

"Jack. His name's Jack." Rose laughed. "You forget everything you know that?" Rose laughed.

"I know!" Rachael rolled her eyes. "So how are things with you and Jack." Rachael emphasized with a laugh.

"Things are good. We're going out to dinner tomorrow night. Just as friends." Rose stated.

"Just as friends? Are you sure?" Rachael asked.

Rose just looked at Rachael with a annoyed 'Yes, I'm sure look.' "Yes, Rachael. Hard to believe I know, we're just going as friends."

"Mmhm..sure.." Rachael said not believing Rose.

Rose just rolled her eyes and quickly changed the subject back to the guy Rachael had met. "So what else is there to know about this Lucas guy?"

Rose and Rachael talked the whole way to Rose's apartment.

"See you next Saturday for a girl's night out?" Rachael asked as Rose unlocked her door.

"Sure." Rose replied.

Rachael walked off after Rose's reply, then Rose walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her. Rose flipped on the television and curled up on the couch. She couldn't help but think about Jack and getting to see him the next day.

***Okay, so this is a longer chapter than last time. This will probably be the last update for the next few weeks because school starts a week from tomorrow, and depending on how busy I am with school, unless I have a lot of free time, this won't be updated for a few weeks. Anyway I hope you all like this. Please review. :)***


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rose was standing in front of the bathroom mirror getting ready for her "date" with Jack. She had the radio turned on in her bedroom so as she was getting ready she was dancing and singing. She pulled her hair back into a bun with a few strands of her hair hanging loosely around her face. She grabbed her green dangly earrings off the sink and put them on along with a matching necklace. She went into her bedroom to find a jacket like cover to put on over her red spaghetti strapped shirt which she wore with a long black skirt that went down to her ankles, and flat shoes. Once she found one she put it on and walked down to the living room.

"6:40!" She smiled as she walked into the kitchen to grab her purse of the kitchen table. She walked over to the couch and sat down to wait for Jack.

Several minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked to the door and opened it.

Jack smiled "Hi, Rose."

"Hi." She smiled.\

"You look nice." Jack said.

"Thank you. So do you."

"Thanks." They both smiled.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Rose nodded as she grabbed her purse off the table.

"Oh before we get going, here." Jack said handing her a rose.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." Rose said.

"I know. I know we're just going as friends, but I seen someone selling them on the street and thought of you, so I bought it." He said.

"Well it's beautiful. Thank you." Rose said sweetly.

"You're welcome." Jack replied. "Ready to go?" He asked once more.

"Yeah." Rose said as she walked out onto her front step, shutting the door and locking it.

Jack walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door up for Rose to get in.

"Thank you." She said as she got in and he shut the door.

Jack just nodded and walked over to get in the driver's side.

They headed off to a restraunt to dinner.

***Okay I know this is really short and I haven't updated in a while, but school has gotten in the way of updating. :/ I hope you all like this. Please read and review. I will finish their "date" in the next chapter when I have the time to write it.***


End file.
